


Strange Gift Givers

by SifaShep



Series: The Pirate and the Inquisitor [13]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Life day, andronikos as a dad, dad!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift Givers take the oddest forms sometimes. (A Life Day fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Gift Givers

Little Prudy insisted on staying up late. She made sure everything was perfect. She even set out a plate of nerf-chocolate cookies and blue nerf milk. Andronikos was amused by how seriously his daughter took her responsibilities. It reminded him so much of Criz it wasn’t funny.

“Daddy? Will you stay up with me?”

“Sure, hon. Are you sure you’ll stay awake all night? I thought you like your sleep, just like Momma does.”

“Just for tonight. I asked Uncle Talos not to read me my usual bedtime story. I love him, but his voice puts me to sleep. He tried to tell me that it’s not always good to ‘break routine’, but I said it is.”

Andronikos sighed. So much for Talos’s ‘stories’ lulling Prudy to sleep.

“Okay. I’ll stay up just this once.”

Hours passed, and true to form, Prudy’s eyes began to droop. Criz came in after a late-night Council meeting to see her daughter and husband still up. She smiled and took Prudy into her arms.

A minute later, Khem followed, a bag of gifts slung over his shoulder, followed by Xalek. They quickly–and silently–tucked them into every nook and cranny of the living room. When they were done, they both nodded at the small family and withdrew to their own chambers.

“Daddy? Momma?”

Criz and Andronikos glanced at each other. Criz answered, “Yes, sweetheart?”

Prudy opened one sleepy eye. “Why do the GiftGivers look just like Uncle Khem and Uncle Xalek?”

Andronikos’s mouth twitched in suppressed laughter. Criz kissed her daughter on the forehead and whispered, “Because They assume the forms of the people a little girl loves best. And since we’re here, They looked like Khem and Xalek.”

“…okay…” Prudy muttered and went back to sleep.

“Nice save,” Andronikos said to Criz. He grinned at her and added, “I gotta remember that one for next time.”

“Let’s get to bed. It’s late.”

Years later, Prudy remembered her mother’s explanation and told her own children. And they told their children.

Sometimes the best stories begin by simple gift-giving.


End file.
